The Shiz University Football Team
by JesseMac Girl the Flinda Freak
Summary: Shiz University now has a football team and Boq will do anything to be part of it. Pairings aren't really important NOT a romance but Fiyero\Glinda, Boq\Nessa, Elphie\OC. Lot's of OCs!
1. Back at Shiz

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, I would have been able to finish the novel. And I still haven't read the first part of "In the Vinkus."): It's just soooo boring. I like the "City of Emeralds" part better. And "Gillikin".**

It was everyone's first day back at Shiz after a way too short summer. No one was ready for the academic pressure yet. Except, of course, Elphaba.

Especially Dr. Dillamond's first period class. Nineteen out of the twenty students in the class were slumped over in their chairs, wishing they didn't have to listen to History lectures at eight-thirty in the morning. Nessarose, Boq, Avaric, Fiyero and Galinda were all bored out of their skulls—and they had only been attempting to pay attention (and failing) for fifteen minutes. Only when the Goat, clearly irritated with his students, declared, "I have an announcement that has nothing to do with this class," did they perk up.

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes. The whole point of this class was to learn about History, not hear announcements about random things.

Dillamond started pacing. "I do not wish to interrupt my class with this frivolous news, but Madame Morrible has ordered me to tell you all this." He paused for effect. "Shiz University, perhaps the most prestigious college in all of Oz—"

"Get to the point!" Avaric called from the back row.

"All right, I will. As I was saying, Shiz University has many new sports teams this semester. We have a croquet team, volleyball, golf and several others. There are flyers on the bulletin board down the hall if any of you are interested in trying out."

"Wow, a croquet team." Fiyero said, just loud enough for all his friends to hear. "I'm so psyched. At this point, _history_ is more interesting."

Dillamond ignored the muffled laughs coming from the back row of his classroom and continued. "Madame Morrible also wanted me to tell you that we will also be having a football team this fall. She thought Shiz should be respected for not only our knowledge, but also our athletic talent as—"

"YES!" Fiyero shouted, unable to stop himself. "Finally, a point for going here!"

He was ignored once more by the professor.

"As well. Now, does anybody have any questions?"

Galinda waved her hand in the air.

"Yes, Glinda?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please, it's _Ga_-linda. With an 'uh'. Like as in 'duh, my name isn't Glinda."

"Would you like to ask your question or continue to waste class time?"

"Fine, I'll ask." Galinda snapped. "Professor, what, uh, _is_ football?"

Several of the boys groaned. Elphaba, not wanting class time to go to waste, quickly called from her desk in the front, "You can ask Fiyero later."

She turned brightly to her boyfriend. "Well?"

"It's complicated. You can read the rulebook later." Fiyero told her quickly, not wanting to get stuck with the job of explaining the complex rules of football. (So complicated that our authoress is going to be having a swell time writing all the game details later. Not.)

"Yes, thank you, Elphaba." Dillamond beamed at his favorite student. "Any more questions?"

Avaric raised his hand, but called out anyway. "How many teams are we having? Like, varsity and NV?"

"I believe we're just having one team per grade. There will be tryouts, however, so no one automatically makes the team. "

Avaric nodded and leaned back in his seat, confident of his spot. He was one of the best athletes in the grade, second only to Fiyero.

Dillamond pursed his lips, making it clear he disapproved of the football team entirely. "Are there any more questions? If not, I'd like to return to the lesson."

He didn't actually give them that much choice to ask anything else before picking up his notes and started lecturing them on History again.

**AN: How do you like it? It will get funnier, promise. And I need help thinking of a Shiz Team thingy. The mascot? No idea what it's called. But, like, the Dolphin part of the Miami Dolphins, that kind of thing. Please help! I will post your name if I like your idea best! Thanks!**

**-- jMac girl**


	2. Fi warms up, Av cools down

AN: This is probably going to be a quick update cuz I'm going on vaca soon, but I will try to make it as long as poss

**AN: This is probably going to be a quick update cuz I'm going on vaca soon, but I will try to make it as long as poss. And please review! All reviewers get cyber-flowers from me and invisible waves of gratitude.**

Disclaimer: Don't wish…don't start…I don't own Wicked.

Another disclaimer: I have weird addictions: Flinda and this thing I made up called Avaric-is-best-friends-with-Boq-but-he-wants-to-be-popular-and-therefore-has-to-suck-up-to-Fiyero-and-be-mean-to-Boq-and-only-be-his-friend-in-private. AiBFwBbhWtbPaThtSUtFabMtBaObhFiP for short. Yeah. The name is pretty self-explanatory. Don't hate me cuz of these. I will go into detail in the coming paragraph.

Boq looked on jealously as Fiyero, Galinda and Avaric passed notes. Truth was, he and Avaric had been best friends for years, but, ever since they went to Shiz, Avaric had been more and more obsessed with being popular. He was tall, good-looking and rich—key qualities for popularity. All he needed was the boost. Namely, popular friends. Boq did not fit that category. Fiyero, of course, did. So, of late, the Munchkin farm boy found himself losing his best friend to the Winkie prince. It wasn't really fair…Av was so nice in private, but in public…not so much.

When he thought he couldn't bear another second of watching the three friends pass notes, the class was dismissed. Thank Oz.

To avoid wheeling Nessa (his girlfriend) out of the classroom, he caught up with the Avaric/Fiyero/Galinda group. Elphaba had fallen into step with them, too, and Boq cleverly inserted himself between her and Galinda.

"Oh, hi Boq." Elphaba glanced down at him. "Are you going out with the others?"

"Huh?"

"Galinda just asked me if I wanted to go outside with her and the guys. I assumed she meant you, Avaric and Fiyero."

Boq scowled. "No, I don't know anything about this."

Elphaba shrugged. "Oh." That was all she could say.

The Munchkin felt a twinge of exclusion. Avaric knew how much he liked Galinda—he could have easily invited him along. Well, he wasn't taking this lying down! He would _do _something for once.

Boq moved between Fiyero and Avaric. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Avaric shot him a tight little smile.

Fiyero just ignored him and turned to talk to Galinda. Probably just to annoy Boq. He turned to his best friend.

"So, what are you guys doing now?"

"Um, nothing…"

Boq felt confused. "Oh. Do you, uh, wanna hang out?"

Avaric bit his lip. Completely trapped! If he said no, it would be weird. If he said yes, he would have to cancel on his other, more popular friends.

"Can't. I need to…see one of my teachers about my schedule."

Fiyero turned back to Avaric. "Okay, so we'll see you on the field in ten minutes?"

"He can't. He has to see one of his teachers." Boq interrupted.

Fiyero looked at Boq like he was something unpleasant he might find on the bottom of his shoe. After walking through a dump.

"Who told you that?"

"Um." Avaric nudged him. "Me."

"Why? You just said you were joining me and Glin."

Boq crossed his arms.

"I didn't say it would take a long time to see my teachers." Avaric protested. "Anyway, I can't hang out, Fiyero and I are working out for football."

Galinda slipped her arm through Fiyero's. "Why do you guys have to do anything? You're, like, the best athletes in the class."

Fiyero smirked and put an arm around her shoulders, purely to spite Boq. "Of course, babe. But we want to blow all the competition away. Av, I'm going up now. See you in ten."

Arm in arm, the couple left, Boq gazing lovingly at his crush.

Then he turned to Avaric, furious.

"What was that?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You lied to me!"

"Technically, I just didn't tell you the truth, cuz I knew you'd be mad."

"That doesn't justify anything."

Avaric sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you sometime."

"You can make it up to me now."

"I am _not_ canceling on my friends!"

Boq shook his head. "No, I'm coming with you."

"What!? No, Boq! Fiyero will—" Avaric stopped himself before he could say _hate me forever._

"I am. I will see you on the field in ten minutes." It would have been a perfect moment to walk away and not talk to him until they were outside, but Boq and Avaric shared a room. Correction: suite. And, as is the case with most suites, there was a third roommate.

Fiyero.

Avaric grabbed his arm. "Okay, can you at least wait until Fiyero's left our room to go up? I'll wait with you."

Boq groaned. "Whatever."

13 minutes later, Boq and Avaric strode onto the football field. Fiyero, already there, was talking to Galinda, who (Boq very nearly swooned) clad in a sparkly pink bikini, was lying in a beach chair sipping a drink with an umbrella in it.

"Hey Av—what the hell is he doing here?" Fiyero spotted Boq and choked on his spit. "Towel boy for the big boys?"

"No, I'm trying out for the team. I'm here to practice with you."

Fiyero busted out in hysterical laughter. "Wait, you're kidding, right?" he doubled over. "You? Football? You have _got_ to be joking." Boq glared at Avaric, willing him to stand up for his best friend.

Avaric fought as hard as he could to contain his laughter, mouth quivering. Muffled grunts escaped his lips, and finally he gave in to full-on laughs. Boq looked hurt.

"Dude, are you sure you're in the right place? Croquet try-outs are that way." The two more popular guys sucked air, trying to catch their breath.

"I know. I tried to tell him he was much more suited to the chess club, but you know how munchkins are." Avaric dissed.

"Okay, Shorty," Fiyero sneered, "there is no freakin' way that you will get anywhere close to making the team, so why don't you just quit now?"

"Seriously. Leave." Avaric said cruelly.

Galinda pulled her attention away from tanning to watch the two popular guys insult the dorky midget. Biq?

"He's like a brussel sprout among eye candies." Galinda muttered.

"Nice!"

To Boq's dismay, Fiyero and Avaric high-fived Galinda for the dis.

"Why are you out here anyway? Besides watching us? It's cloudy, you won't tan." Boq tried to capture Galinda's attention and display his knowledge of Galinda-interests with one comment. Bad idea

"Biq," Galinda rolled her eyes—"Boq," muttered the munchkin—"Whatever. Watching this stud is reason enough to come out here." she fingered Fiyero's hand. Boq suppressed the urge to beat the snot—and the smug expression—out of Fiyero. "And, _duh_, Biq, cloudy is the best time to tan. But—" she eyed his white skin and farmer burn "—I can see you know nothing about that." Boq suddenly noticed how bronzed Fiyero and Av were, and put "tan shirtless in cloudy weather near Galinda" on his mental to-do list.

Also, Boq realized, getting in shape would have to go on his mental to-do list. He smiled through his pain.

"So, what are we doing first?" he asked bravely.

"Ditch him!" Fiyero whispered to Avaric.

Avaric looked uncomfortable. Boq could tell didn't want to betray his best friend, but definitely not disobey his cooler friend.

"Uh, Boq." he mumbled, staring at the ground. "Maybe you should…"

"Let him stay." Galinda put in and his heart leapt into the air, singing.

"What…the… Lin, are you okay?" Fiyero placed a hand on her forehead. "Maybe you're coming down with something."

She giggled. "It's going to be funny to watch."

Boq's heart plunged back into his stomach and got airsick.

"It's not TV." Avaric grumbled.

"You're not the one who has to exercise with him." Fiyero added.

"Fine. Boq, you can stay." his best friend announced.

Boq felt humiliated. Fiyero walked back on to the field, making spiteful comments that were on the pretense of being made to himself, but loud enough, Boq, Avaric and Galinda could hear. Avaric hesitated.

"Boq, I—"

"Av! I told you fifteen minutes ago that you were a jerk, and you're doing again!"

"I know. But Boq. You, football? That doesn't work."

"I can't believe you, Av! You don't just turn on your best friend like that!"

"If you're so hurt, leave." Galinda laughed, winking at Avaric.

Boq squared his shoulders. "No, I am staying and I will be trying out for the Shiz University Football Team."

**AN: U like? Longer than last time, fo shizzle. My sister wrote part of it, you may notice how the tone changed. Sorry, but this may be my last update for 2 weeks. Sorry! Review, and I just may update again!**


	3. Exclusion and Ice cream

AN: OMG

**AN: OMG! My parents let me bring my laptop on vaca! So psyched! Anyway, before I start Chapter 3, I will mention something relevant to the story…on the beach yesterday, I saw 4 guys walking along the water's edge: 2 of them were tall, very cute, and bronzed. One of them was extremely pale with a horrendible sunburn. And one of them was about 4 ½ feet tall. My sister, who also saw them, was like, "Don't those guys look like Fiyero, Avaric and Boq from our story?" We couldn't decide if Boq was Mr. Sunburn or Mr. Short, so we made him a combo of the two. That was so weird though! Total kismet!!**

**Disclaimer: It's time to try trust my instincts…close my eyes…and dream… about owning Wicked.**

Boq was now regretting is decision about coming out and practicing with his so-called best friend. He could stand to lose a little weight…which he should have done before trying to work out with two, very-much-in-shape guys.

Fiyero, shirtless, took one glance at Boq after they sprinted the length of the field and burst out laughing.

"Wow, did you dump water on yourself, or is that actually sweat?"

Avaric bit his lip and tried to hide a smile. Boq glared at both of them and wiped his forehead.

"I…uh…haven't been running in a while."

"By the looks of your body, you don't even know what running is." Fiyero cracked, air-high-fiving Galinda since Avaric was busy pretending to tie his shoe.

Boq rolled his eyes like he couldn't believe how lame his jokes were and forced a smile.

"I would love to stay with you guys, but I should probably go in and hang out with Nessa. Or shower, you know."

"Well, see you." his best friend mumbled, clearly glad to have him go.

"Hang on." Fiyero snapped. "There is no freakin' way I'm showering after Shorty. You are going to shower somewhere _else_ or risk getting kicked out of the suite."

"I say kick him out anyway!" Galinda called, giggling.

"No one would want him, Glin! That would be so heartless…and people like Shorty need every bit of pity they can get."

Boq's face was red from running and it turned even redder at that comment. The worst part was, Avaric wasn't doing anything to stop the jerk. He wasn't laughing, but he _wasn't_ disagreeing or yelling, "Shut up! That's my best friend you're talking about!" And why did Galinda have to join in? He loved her and she knew it! If she did want Fiyero and not him, could she at least be respectful and nice to him?

The Munchkin stormed away, not knowing where to go. He definitely shouldn't talk to any girls like this, but where was there to shower, other than his room or someone else'?

Twenty minutes later, Boq stepped out of the locker room shower, shivering. He had resolved to not work out with Fiyero and Avaric anymore, for fear that he would be forbidden from using the suite shower again.

There was only one more day until tryouts and he couldn't be more nervous. What if everyone laughed at him? What if…

No, he would think positive. And shut himself in his room until dinner, so as to avoid Fiyero and Avaric.

At seven o'clock, he made his way down to the Dining Hall, and looked for a place too sit. Avaric was…sitting with Fiyero, so that was out of the question. He craned his neck and searched for Nessa. He could eat with her, for one night. It wouldn't be that bad.

Except…Nessa was sitting several seats down from Fiyero! How had _that_ happened? Boq saw it now. Nessa wanted to sit next to her sister, who sat next to Galinda, her best friend, who insisted on sitting next to her jerkhole (yes, I made that word up, guess what it's a combination of ) of a boyfriend.

Boq walked over to the table and Nessa, glancing up, waved him over.

"Boq-y!" she called. "I'm so sorry, but there just isn't any room at our table! I tried to save you a seat, but the others voted me down."

He flushed a deep crimson. There was nothing more humiliatingly-middle-school than not having anywhere to sit in the cafeteria. Nothing.

"Anyway," his girlfriend continued. "I _would_ sit with you, but Galinda and Fiyero insist I stay here. I don't quite know why, I rarely talk to them."

Boq glanced down the table at his crush, hurt that she didn't want him to join her. That she was so _obvious _about it!

"Boq-y? You okay?"

"I…I have to go." he muttered, walking back to his room.

Nessa gazed after him. "Sorry!" she called, but he didn't hear.

Boq had eaten chocolate ice cream for dinner in his suite. It probably tasted better than what he could have gotten at the Dining Hall and this way he didn't have to sit alone. Actually, strike that. He was sitting alone, just…alone without anyone watching.

Upon hearing footsteps outside the door, Boq opened the mini-freezer and tried to stuff the carton of Choc-a-bloc Chocolate back inside. Unfortunately, an avalanche of Poptart™ boxes fell down on him. He swore, mainly because the door was opening and being buried in toaster pastry boxes was not the most dignified thing that could be witnessed.

"What are you _doing_?" Fiyero glanced down at him. "You're contaminating my Poptarts."

Boq sat up. "Excuse me for using our shared freezer."

"Not excused."

"That is _sooooooo_ mature."

Avaric walked in. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Fiyero folded his arms across his chest. "What's up is that the little Munchkin freak is calling me immature after stuffing his fat face with chocolate ice cream. For dinner."

"How…how did…" Boq stuttered. The ice cream was his secret."

"I know I'm stupid, but not so stupid that I didn't see the chocolate ice cream all over your face or the carton on top of my Poptarts."

Avaric sighed and looked at both of his friends. "Oh. Uh, Boq, maybe you should, like, go to the library."

"Why?" Boq challenged, wiping his face with his sleeve and ignoring Fiyero's disgusted eye-roll.

"I hear we have a pop quiz in English."

"Really? I didn't hear that."

"Oh. Well, I mean, the grader told me."

"Since when have you talked to graders?" Fiyero interjected. "Ew. They're, like, total suck-up dorks."

_While you are a s_t_uck-up _jerk_, _Boq thought.

"So there is a quiz?" he confirmed.

"Uh, yeah, I think." Avaric bit his lip. "Always be prepared, right?"

"No, Shorty, he's just trying to ditch you." Fiyero said in a duh-of-course tone.

"You're trying to ditch me?" Boq cried.

"Um, not exactly—"

"Yes, exactly. So just play along and leave."

Stung and betrayed, Boq walked out of the suite, not knowing where he was going.

**AN: This took me two days to write. Sorry, it's sort of short. I realize that Fiyero is being a total jerkhole, but it's fun to write! I'll have football tryouts in the next chapter, or the one after that. Please review, or I will feel all pessimistic and think no one cares and there won't be any updates. Thank you to my two reviewers, I appreciate it sooooooo much! cyber Choc-a-bloc Chocolate ice cream**


End file.
